Luulin olevani yksin
by mahtisninjatipu
Summary: Lukas. Normaali 17 vuotias poika. Tai melkein. Lukas menetti molemmat vanhempansa nuorena ja lukaksen pikkuveli jäi tämän harteille. Illan päätteeksi Lukas tapaa baarissa pari outoa ihmistä. Pari päivää myöhemmin Lukaksen isosisko kertoi saaneensa soiton heidän isältään. Lukas alkaa selvittää asioita uusien tuttavuuksiensa kanssa joutuu ongelmiin, joilla on vakavat seuraukset.
1. Chapter 1

**Eli juu. Olen ollut hieman ongelmissa tämän sivuston kanssa eikä tämä ole halunnut toimia. Eli nyt siis ensimmäinen jatkuva ficcini... Päivitystahtia en lupaa, sillä koneemme ei halua toimia. Että terve taas :)**

**Kursivoidut kohdat ovat menneisyydestä**

**Hahmot EIVÄT ole minun. Mutta otin vapauden hieman muokkailla hahmoja.**

* * *

Prologi

Baarit vetävät puoleensa niin juoppoja kuin nuoria miehiä, jotka etsivät seuraa. Tämä baari sijaitsi kaupungin laitamilla ja oli tarkoitettu nuorisolle. Toisin kuin muut baarit. Täällä tarjottiin jo yli kuusitoista vuotiaille olutta ja siideriä.

Yksi baarin vakioasiakkaista oli Lukas. Lukas istui nytkin eräällä jakkaralla ja katseli ympärilleen. Paikka oli täynnä hänen peruskoulustaan tuttuja naamoja, joista osa oli samalla vuosiluokalla ja kursseilla lukiossa, kuin Lukas. Niin Lukaksella ei koskaan ollut ollut kavereita ja kaikki tutut naamat nytkin syrjivät, välttelivät ja heittivät loukkauksia Lukaksen suuntaan.

Lukas näki muunmuassa Tinon ja Ivanin. Tino ei ehkä ollut hakannut häntä, mutta poika oli aina syrjinyt häntä ja levittänyt hänestä juttuja. Jos Lukas oli ollut joskus aikeissa hakata pojan niin Ivan oli aina ollut vastassa. Eli Tinoa ei voinut löylyttää ilman, että Ivan olisi tehnyt saman takaisin. Lisäksi hän näki Baltian trion ja heidän seurassaan hilluvan puolalaisen. Niin. Baltialaiset olivat hiljaisia, mutta puolalainen oli nytkin äänessä.

"Niin siis todellakin pitäis mennä sanoo tolle säälittävälle kakaralle, että tää on vaan meille ihmisille eikä tollasille luonnonoikuille" Lukas kuuli Feliksin huudahtavan ja huokaisi. Luonnonoikuilla tarkoitettiin aina häntä ja Emiliä. Hänentä ja hänen kaksi vuotiasta pikkuveljeään.

Lukas antoi katseensa kiertää suurta tilaa, jossa savukoneet sumensivat näkymää kauempaa. Lukas kohtasi jäänsiniset silmät. Hän jäi tuijottamaan kaksikkoa. Molemmat olivat pitkiä ja heillä oli molemmilla jäänsininen silmäpari. Molemmat olivat pukeutuneet mustiin vaatteisiin. Pidemmän kasvot olivat vakavat ja tuon hiukset olivat jotenkuten siististi. Aavistuksen lyhyempi virnisti ja tuon hiukset osoittivat jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan.

Lukas kääntyi takaisin lasiinsa päin ja huokaisi. Lukaksen lasin ympärillä lenteli sininen keiju, jonka silmät, siivet ja pedonkynnet olivat mustat. Keijut saattoivat näyttää kauniilta, mutta ne olivat oikeita riiviöitä, eikä häntä huvittanut aiheuttaa sekasortoa juuri nyt.

Äkkiä mustaan hihaan verhoutunut käsi ojentui Lukaksen ohi ja huitaisi keijun pois. Lukas säpsähti ja hyppäsi pois. Hulluko tuo virnuileva poika oli. Virnuilevalla pojalla oli toisessa kädessään iso tappara. Miksei Lukas sitä äsken huomannut? Niin. Hän oli liian lumoutunut pojan silmistä.

"Ai hän näki sen" Poika hymähti ja katsoi pökertynyttä keijua. "Olen Mathi ja tämä on Berw" Math esitteli nopeasti ja hyppäsi pois Tinon edestä, joka ei tuntunut huomaavan tätä. Tino mulkaisi vielä Lukasta ennen kuin lähti ja tällä kertaa Berw sai hypätä sivuun. Lukas huokaisi.

"Olen Lukas. Lukas Bondevik" Lukas esitteli ja oli varma että saisi kuulla kauan karttelemansa lausahduksen 'Ai sehän on se outo Lukie!'. Sen sijaan vastaus kuului:

"Lukas! Berw se on Luke! En olisi uskonut! Olet muuttunut aaljon!" Math huudahti silmät loistaen ja sai Lukaksen perääntymään.

"Nej Math. Du måste.." Berw yritti saada Mathin rauhoittumaan. Niin. Mathin pitäisi miettiä.

Pari päivää tapahtumien jälkeen Lukas istui pienen talon ruokapöydässä ja syötti pikkuveljeään kun Lukaksen puhelin pärähti soimaan. Hän oli melko varma, että soittaja olisi ollut Math, mutta ruudussa vilkkuikin kuva hänen siskostaan.

"Niin Linda?" Lukas mumisi väsyneenä.

"Lukas! Isä soitti. Hän kuulosti sekavalta. Puhui jotain keijuista ja demonientappamisesta. Isä ei olekaan kuollut!" Linda kertoi iloisesti.

"Niin" Lukas sanoi ja puhelin lipesi tuon kädestä tipahtaen lattialle

* * *

**Siinä oli prologi. Alunperin tästä piti tulla ensimmäinen luku mutta se oli äitini vanhalla läppärillä ja sitä ei nykyään saa enään päälle, joten tein nyt lyhyemmän version. Ja alun perin myös vuorosanat olivat maiden omilla kielillä.. **

**Jos joku ei ymmärtänyt tuota ruotsinkielistä vuorosanaa niin **

**Nej Math. Du måste... = Ei Math. Sinun täytyy...**

**Kiitos kun luit ja toivottavasti tykkäsit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tajusin, että voisin ehkä hieman vielä viivytellä itse tarinan alkua ja luoda nykyisyydelle pohjan kertomalla Lukaksen menneisyyden teille. Eli kuten edellisessä luvussa mainitsin niin kursivoidut kohdat ovat menneisyyttä. **

**Hahmot EIVÄT kuulu minulle, mutta tekemäni muutosten oikeudet pidätän C:**

* * *

_Kolme vuotias poika istui ruokapöydän ääressä. Äiti ja isä tappelivat taas ja poika yritti sulkea korvansa siltä. Hän tökki lautasella olevaa väritöntä mössöä jota myös puuroksi kutsuttiin. Poika. Lukas nousi ylös ja meni pöydän alle istumaan, sillä suuri belgianpaimenkoira sai Lukaksen tuntemaan itsensä turvatuksi. Lisäksi koira söi Lukaksen puuron eikä Lukaksen täytynyt tunkea sitä kurkustaan alas. Lukaksen ja koiran välille oli syntynyt side heti alussa. Ei vain ystävyyssuhde, vaan Lukas tunsi mitä koira tunsi ja pystyi haistamaan tarkasti mitä toinen oli viimeksi syönyt. Lisäksi hän haistoi pelon ja vihan. _

Lukas pyörähti unissaan. Taas sama painajainen, joka kelasi elämää hänen päänsä sisällä.

_Tällä kertaa viisi vuotias Lukas istui ulkona suuri belgianpaimenkoira vierellään kun Lukaksen isä juopuneena tuli paikalle. Isä raahasi mukanaan Lindaa, joka itki. Linda oli yhdeksän vuotias ja nyt isä huusi tuolle kuinka vastuuton tyttö oli ollut. Lukas ei ymmärtänyt miksi Linda ei saanut leikkiä silloin kun äiti oli töissä ja he olivat isän kanssa kotona. Lukas halasi paimenkoiraa kun isän huomio siirtyi Lukakseen. Ei. Se siirtyi koiraan. Lukaksen herkät korvat kuulivat aivan selvästi jos isä korotti ääntään, mutta karjuminen lukitsi hänen korvansa, joten tällä ei ollut hajuakaan mitä isä oli huutanut. Sen hän kuitenkin tiesi, että seuraavaksi hänet revittiin irti koirasta ja paiskattiin kivikkoiseen maahan. Isä otti koiraa niskasta kiinni ja raahasi sen pois. Hetken kuului murinaa ja haukkumista, sitten ulinaa, lopulta ulvomista ennen kuin Lukaksen päässä katkesi jokin säie ja vihlaisu korvensi kaiken tieltään. Äkkiä sysi musta paimenkoira oli poissa. _

Unissaan Lukas haukkoi henkeä, mutta ei pystynyt heräämään.

_Linda oli kumartuneena Lukaksen kanssa läksykirjan ääreen. Lukas oli joutunut sysäämään koiran mielestään kun oli aloittanut ensimmäisen luokan. Nyt Linda auttoi tätä ratkaisemaan hankalia laskutoimituksia toinen poski kirkkaan punaisena ja toisessa suuri mustelma. Isä oli lopettanut juomisen vuosi sitten, mutta Lindaa hakkasivat nyt vanhemmat luokkalaiset. Lukas pureskeli kynäänsä. Lasku oli kertolasku eikä Lukas ollut oikein ymmärtänyt niiden ideaa. Linda selitti jotain omenoista yrittäen demostroida tilannetta veljelleen. _

Lukas kierähti taas ja oli jo aivan reunalla

_"Muutamme Islantiin" Lukaksen äiti Marily ilmoitti kahdelle vanhemmalle lapselleen, jotka näyttivät hämmentyneiltä. _

_"Eroatteko te nyt isän kanssa?" Linda kysyi hetken kuluttua. Lukas nyökäytti päätään. Häntäkin vaivasi sama kysymys. _

_"Emme" Marily huokaisi "Mutta te saatte pikkuveljen" Nainen jatkoi. Lukas nousi seisomaan ja Linda heti perässä. Heitä oli joskus verrattu magneetteihin, sillä aina kun Linda oli jotain mieltä, oli Lukas myös._

_"Minä jään Christianin luokse" Linda ilmoitti ja Lukas nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä, mutta äiti pudisti päätään. _

_"Linda voi jäädä, mutta Lukas on siihen liian nuori" Marily sanoi ja Lukas juoksi omaan huoneeseensa. Olihan se outoa käytöstä viisitoista vuotiaalta pojalta, mutta Marily ja Linda ymmärsivät sen._

Lukas onnistui tipahtamaan lattialle heräämättä.

_Lukas istui lentokoneessa. Isä oli joutunut tulipaloon työpaikallaan ja kuollut. hänen hautajaisensa olivat olleet edellisellä viikolla, eikä äidillä ollut enää varaa asua islannissa. He olivat nyt matkalla kohti Osloa ja sieltä äiti veisi heidät uuteen taloonsa. Lukas oli nyt kuusitoista ja syrjäytynyt. Usein unettomina öinä Lukas mietti paimenkoiraansa ja mietti millainen hänen pikkuveljestään Emilistä tulisi. Nyt Emil nukkui hänen vieressään rauhallista yksivuotiaan untansa_

Lukas haukkoi henkeään.

_Oli Emilin kaksivuotis syntymäpäivä, mutta äiti ei ollut vieläkään herännyt. Kello löi jo yhtä. Lukas istui väsyneenä aikansa nähneessä keittiössä. Äidin melkein joka öiset yhdenillan jutut valvottivat tätä. Lopulta Lukas kyllästyi odottamaan ja käveli koputtamatta äitinsä huoneeseen. Poika löysi järkytyksekseen äitinsä ruumiin. Äidin silmät olivat avoimet ja näyttivät kamalilta, joten Lukas sulki ne. _

_Myöhemmin päivällä Linda tuli ja Lukas selitti miten oli löytänyt äitinsä. Linda asui yhä virallisesti Emilin kanssa ja epävirallisesti poikaystävänsä Christianin kanssa. He ilmoittivat asiasta poliisille ja heille kerrottiin syyksi sydänkohtaus. Linda jäi Lukaksen ja Emilin huoltajaksi vaikka jättikin Lukaksen vastuuseen nuorimmasta. Vuoden ero oli katkaissut heidän magneettisen suhteensa. _

Lukaksen silmät rävähtivät auki, kun hänen unimaailmansa alkoi äkkiä heilua. Lukas yhä unenpöpperöisenä halasi herättäjäänsa ja tajusi katsovansa suoraan jäänsinisiin silmiin ja virnistäviin kasvoihin. Lukas tönäisi tuon kauemmas.

"Luulin, että voisit kiittää kun herätän sinut kesken painajaisen" Math sanoi loukkaantuneena.

"Niin olenkin, mutta olisin ymmärtänyt jos vaikka Linda…" Lukas mumisi väsyneenä.

"Kuka on Linda?" Math kysyi hämmentyneenä. Toisin kuin aiemmin Mathin pitkän mustan takin paikalla oli t-paita jossa luki 'Boyfriend material'. Jalassaan pojalla oli löysät farkut. Lukas oli iloinen huomatessaan, että tappara oli tiessään, mutta tikarit Mathin vyöllä eivät oikein innostaneet.

"Isosiskoni" Lukas sanoi ihmetellen miksi edes vaivautui selittämään.

"No kuitenkin. Sinä et taida paljon käsittää mikä olet tai keitä muita tässä maailmassa on olemassa, joten päätin ottaa sinut mukaani rutiini tarkastukselle. Lupaan ja vannon vaikka sen Lindan puolesta ettei kukaan pure sinua tai juo vertasi, mutta sinun pitää myös vannoa, että tottelet minua. Kun olet niin tehnyt niin käsken ettet saa juoda siellä mitään, vaikka se näyttäisi vedeltä. Ymmärrätkö?" Math selitti ja Lukas vain nyökkäsi hämillään. "Hyvä. Sitten lähdemme paikkaan jossa kaikki haluavat vain verta, kostoa ja tappamista!"

* * *

**Siinä oli sitten tämä luku. Anteeksi. Olen väsynyt. Mietin pitäisikö tunkea ne bileet ja mielisairaala jo tähän lukuun, mutta päätin jättää ne ensi lukuun. Anteeksi etten osaa oikein kirjoittaa pitkiä ficcejä. Ja tuo reali selostus tuohon väliin taisi olla turhaa, mutta erottelin noita aikahyppyjä niillä C: Kiva jos tykkäsit. Taidan itse mennä nukkumaan. Tai pelaamaan Candy crush sagaa kun oon siihen aika pahasti koukussa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sori inspiraatio oli vähän hukassa, mutta nyt tämäkin chapteri sitten tuli C:**

* * *

Lukas istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja yritti saada Emilin syömään. Emilin katsoi vain suurin silmin Mathia osoittaen tuota ja huudahtaen noin viiden minuutin välein:

"Bíll!"

Lukas huokaisi ja piti lusikkaa kädessään.

"Ingen Emil, det er Math" Lukas mutisi niin. Math ei ollut auto. Math oli Math.

"Eli siis sinun isosiskosi soitti eilen ja kertoi isänne soittaneen teille?" Math kysyi varmistuakseen. Lukas nyökkäsi.

"Hei Math katso, että tämä syö. Täytyy soittaa Linda vahtimaan tätä" Lukas sanoi ja lähti keittiöstä.

Math jäi keittiöön ja katsoi pikkupoikaa. Mathin silmäkulmasta valui kyynel poskelle. Kaipuusta. Lukas oli pienempänä näyttänyt samanlaiselta. Paitsi, että Luka oli istunut pöydässä. Hän tykkäsi istua pöydän alla. Hänellä oli oma maailma. Math oli usein piileskellyt Lukaksen kanssa pöydän alla. He olivat joskus rakentaneet majan metsään. Marily oli verrannut Mathia uskolliseen koiraan. Math tiesi, että Marily oli tehnyt jotain Lukakselle kun tämä oli pieni, sillä vaikka Lukas oli nähnyt Mathin tämä ei muistanut häntä.

Lukas tuli takaisin. Hän ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Mathiin kun tämä pyyhki kyyneleensä. Lukas selitti lempeästi Emilille, että Emil jäisi hetkeksi yksin ennen, kuin Linda tulisi vahtimaan ja, että Emil saisi katsoa Autot elokuvan.

"Mihin olet muka menossa?" Math kysyi. Lukaksen lempeät kasvot kovettuivat.

"Kouluun" Lukas sanoi ja lähti huoneeseensa. "Olen jäänyt hieman jälkeen, mutta siitä ei saa välittää" Lukas mutisi lopun ja meni pieneen olohuoneeseen. Olohuone koostui nuhjuisesta ruskeasta sohvasta, ruskeasta pölyisestä televisio tasosta ja jalkalampusta. Uudenaikainen taulutelevisio erottui huoneesta selvästi. Lattia oli roskien peitossa ja tapetti oli yhdeltä seinältä repeytynyt.

Lukas otti pari DVD koteloa ja otti yhdestä levyn ja laittoi sen DVD soittimeen. Lukas otti kaukosäätimen ja vaihtoi kieleksi islannin ja painoi play nappulaa. Lukas haki Emilin ja istutti tuon sohvalle. Lukas tuli takaisin keittiöön.

"Voit jäädä tänne tai tulla mukaan. Saat itse päättää" Lukas sanoi ja käveli ahtaaseen eteiseen. Lukas tunki jalkaansa kuluneet lenkkarit ja otti laukkunsa lattialta. Math tuli perässä ja veti mustan takin päälleen. Ei pysyäkseen lämpimänä vaan peittääkseen veitsensä vyöllään. Math laittoi saappaansa jalkaansa ja kaksikko lähti kohti koulua.

Ehkä kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä he saapuivat koululle. Oppilaat parveilivat ulkona pienissä ryhmissä. Lukas meni vakio paikkaansa odottamaan, että kellot soisivat. Paikka oli syrjässä, mutta ikävä kyllä nyt lähellä parveili myös Tino, Ivan ja Baltian triosta Eduard ja Raivis. Ilmeisesti Toris ja Feliks olivat poissa tai myöhässä. Tino mulkaisi Lukasta, mutta huomasi samassa virnuilevan tanskalaisen. Tino nykäisi Ivania hihasta ja nyökkäsi Mathia kohtaan. Nämä kaksi lähtivät Lukasta ja Mathia kohti.

"Hei. Sinä taidat olla uusi oppilas. Meille ei mainittukaan sinusta. Minä olen Tino ja tässä on Ivan. Ja näin ohimennen sanoen ei kannata hengailla tuon oudon luonnonoikun kanssa" Tino sanoi.

"Luonnonoikun?" Math kysyi hämillään. Samalla kun Tino sai olla onnellinen ettei katseella voinut tappaa, sillä sen taidon Lukas olisi mielellään nyt omistanut.

"Niin tuo puhuu keijuista ja muista samanlaisista" Ivan sanoi ja hymyili lapsenomaista hymyään.

"Selvä." Math sanoi virnistäen. "Ainiin Lukas. Ilmoitan Berwille että hän voi koulun jälkeen tulla tänne niin lähdetään sitten Timin bileisiin" Math sanoi Lukakselle.

"Et sinä mihinkään bileisiin tahdo tuon kanssa mennä. Minä ja Ivan olemme parempia juhlijoita kuin tuo" Tino sanoi ja tuli Mathin ja Lukaksen väliin. Math vain tylysti työnsi Tinon sivuun ansaiten Ivanilta murahduksen. Ivan otti Mathia olkapäästä ja käänsi Mathin itseensä päin. Jopa Tino kavahti Ivanin katsetta.

"Jos kosket Tinoon vielä niin minä lyön sinua" Ivan sanoi päästäen Mathin sitten menemään. "Mutta koska olit uusi oppilas et voinut sitä tietää" Ivan sanoi ja hymy palasi tuon kasvoille.

"Eli jos teen vaikka näin?" Math kysyi ja tönäisi Tinoa. Vastaukseksi Math sai miltei nyrkistä. Math kuitenkin kumartui alas ja potkaisi Ivanilta jalat alta. heidän ympärilleen oli kerääntynyt oppilaita.

Math nousi ylös ja katsoi Ivania joka vihaisena nousi ylös. Sitten alkoi sellainen tappelu ja sellaista vauhtia, että Lukas eikä Tino enää pysyneet perässä kumpi oli Math ja kumpi oli Ivan. Väkijoukosta kantautui kantautui kannustuksia, sekä Ivanin suuntaan, että 'uudelle pojalle'. Lopulta opettaja pääsi väkijoukon läpi erottamaan tappelijat.

"Mistä tämä alkoi?" Opettaja kysyi.

"Ivan löi Mathia mutta Math puolusti itseään potkaisemalla Ivanilta jalat alta" Lukas selitti.

"Mutta minä vain puolustin Tinoa, kun tuo uusi poika alkoi töniä häntä" Ivan puolusti.

"Se oli vahinko, horjahdin ja otin tukea, mutta Tino ei ollut varautunut joten se saattoi näyttää tönimiseltä" Math sanoi viattomasti. Opettaja huokaisi ja oli Ivanin vuoro yrittää murhata katseellaan.

"Molemmat jälki-istuntoon tasan kello viisitoista. Jos myöhästytte minuutinkin jälki-istuntonne tuplaantuu" Opettaja määräsi juuri kun kellot soivat.

Koulupäivä sujui hyvin Lukaksen osilta hyvin, mutta ruokatunnilla Tinon ohi kävellessä Tino tyrkkäsi Lukasta.

"Koulun jälkeen teidät hakataan ja Ivan huolehtii siitä", Tino sihahti ja Lukas lähti paikalta nopeasti. Lukas kertoi asiasta Mathille, joka laittoi viestin ilmeisesti Berwille.

Loppu päivä sujui hyvin ja kun Ivanin ja Mathin piti mennä jälki-istuntoon Lukas ja Tino istuivat luokan ulkopuolella kun Berw tuli paikalle. Tinon silmät syttyivät ja tuo nousi ylös ennen kuin Berw oli päässyt edes puoleenväliin käytävää. Jälki-istunto luokka oli nimittäin käytävän perällä. Berw katsoi lyhyttä suomalaista jäätävästi. Sitten Berw nosti katseensa ja näki Lukaksen.

"Hej Lukas" Tuo sanoi vaikkakin värittömästi. Berw harppoi Lukaksen luo. Lukas ojensi Mathin suuren tapparan Lukakselle ja tuo nosti sen ihmeen kevyesti. Tino tuijotti Lukasta silmät lautasina.

"Se veitsi kokoelma ei siis riittänyt?" Lukas kysyi ja huitaisi tapparalla ilmaa, mikä oli ahtaassa käytävässä miltei mahdotonta

Kello pirahti ja kului hetki ennen kuin Math, Ivan ja pari muuta tulivat luokasta ulos. Math pörrötti Lukaksen hiuksia ja otti tapparansa tuolta.

"Mennäänkö?" Math kysyi ja virnisti Berwille.

Myös Ivan reagoi Mathin tapparaan tuijottamalla. Hän ja Tino kuitenkin seurasivat kolmikkoa.

Math veti vyöltään tikarin ja antoi sen Lukakselle kun Ivan ja Tino saavuttivat kolmikon. Ivanilla oli pari muuta poikaa mukana, mutta Lukas ei tunnistanut ketään. Nyt Lukas huomasi, että Berwillä oli viikate. Eikä yhtään vaatimattomampi kokonsa puolesta kuin Mathin tappara.

Tino, Ivan ja hänen pari kaveriaan lähtivät piirittämään kolmikkoa ja huomasi heti, että Math ja Berw olivat joskus olleet samanlaisessa tilanteessa. Nämä kaksi olivat varautuneita. ja alkoivat pyöriä ympyrää Lukaksen ympärillä jättäen Lukakselle tilaa, mutta onnistuen sulkemaan aseidensa kanssa pääsyn Lukaksen luo. Kumpikaan ei hyökännyt joten kyse taisi olla ennemminkin pelottelusta. Pienen pyörimisen ja ahdistelun jälkeen Ivan ja muut lopettivat.

"Nyt tiedän miksi olet niin tutun näköinen!" Berw sanoi äkkiä katseensa nauliutuessa Tinoon.

"Serkkusi Elizaveta on maininnut sinut." Berw sanoi "Hänellä oli myös kuvia"

"Minulla ei ole serkkuja. Muita kuin Eduard" Tino sanoi. "Mutta suvussani oli kyllä yksi Elizaveta. Héderváry. Kuoli kuulemma mielisairaalassa"

"Mielisairaalassa hyvinkin" Berw mutisi, mutta Lukas oli erottavinaan pienen hymyn.

Tino ja muut lähtivät paikalta ja Math rentoutui.

"Jos he olisivat olleet tosissaan, he olisivat jo pieninä palasina maassa" Math mutisi. Lukas katsoi kovettuneilla kasvoillaan Tinon perään.

"Etkö osaa tappaa sotkematta?" Lukas kysyi, kun he kävelivät mustan auton luo.

Ilmeisesti auto ei ollut heidän, mutta heillä oli lupa ajaa sillä vaikka kumpikaan ei ollut kahdeksaatoista. Math istui rattiin, Berw vei pelkääjän paikan pitkän tuijotuskilpailun päätteeksi. Lukakselle jäi siis koko takapenkki.

He ajoivat liikenne sääntöjen mukaan vain vähän sinne päin. Ohittivat monia punaisia valoja hidastamatta, ohittivat missä milloinkin oli tilaa ja ajoivat yksisuuntaista kaistaa väärään suuntaan

"Perillä" Math sanoi ja nousi Berwin kanssa autosta. Lukas yritti päästä ulos, muttei saanut ovea auki.

Pienen oven kanssa taistelun jälkeen Lukas pääsi ulos. Hän katsoi eteensä. Jos hän oli odottanut hulppeaa huvilaa. Hän joutui pettymään. Kolmikkoa vastassa oli pieni hylätty rakennus joka oli määrätty purettavaksi. He lähtivät kohti ovia.

Oven heille avasi normaalin näköinen mies. Hänellä oli ylöspäin sojottavat hiukset ja myrkyllisen vihreät silmät. Oven avannut mies hymyili.

"En muista kutsuneeni teitä, mutta Math! Tämäpä yllätys. Ja ette viitsisi jättää noita aseitanne ulkopuolelle. Vieraani pelästyvät" Mies sanoi ja sytytti sätkän. Math virnisti.

"Tottakai jonkun juhlia pitää kuokkia. Oletko pilvessä, juonut vai sekä että?" Math sanoi virnistäen.

"Varmaan sekä että. En ole varma mitä näissä on, mutta ei siitä haittaakaan ole" Oven avannut mies virnisti ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Melkein unohdin. Berw ja Lukas. Tässä on Tim, tuttavuus vuosien takaa" Math sanoi ja Tim kumarsi muka tehden kunniaa.

Nyt kun Lukas kunnolla katsoi, niin Timin iho oli yllättävän kalpea. Kun Tim nosti katseensa, Lukas hätkähti. Ei suippojen korvien takia, vaan silmien. Ne olivat harmaan, mutta pupilli. Se välkehti sateenkaarien väreissä. Tim siirtyi ja Math työnsi Lukaksen sisään.

Musiikki pauhasi niin, että Lukaksen korvat lukittuivat hetkeksi. Joka puolella häälyi savua luultavasti savukoneista ja neonväri valot välkkyivät. Tim tuli Lukaksen luokse. Timin suunpielessä roikkui sätkä. Tuo virnisti ja tuon kirkkaan valkoiset sahalaitaiset hampaat välkähtivät. Lukas hymyili vaisusti. Hänen oli vaikea olla uskottelematta olevansa unessa.

Nurkassa istui tyttöporukka, mutta toisin kuin koulun pitkähiuksiset kauniit blondit, nämä näyttivät olevan puoliksi puuta. Yhdellä oli lainehtivat vihreät hiukset ja hänen kätensä oli kaarnan peitossa, toisen poskessa oli kaarnaa ja se näytti jatkuvan kaulalle ja jonnekin erittäin paljastavan mekon alle. Samanlaisia kaarnautumia oli parissa muussakin pöydässä olevilla. Heidän seurassaan pöydässä istui blondi mies, jonka kultaiset hiukset olivat nauhalla kiinni. Mies istui kahden tytön välissä ja ilmeisesti flirttaili näille.

"Nuo ovat hishejä. Puuhenkiä" Tim sanoi. "Paitsi mies. Hän on tavallinen ihminen"

"Eivätkö hishet ole ihmisiä jotka ovat vangittuja puiden sisälle?" Lukas kysyi ja katsoi kun tyttö porukka rupesi hihittelemään.

"Hyvin aloittelijalta. On, mutta niistä tulee puuhenkiä kun ovat olleet puunvankina viisikymmentä vuotta. Sitten ne yrittävät houkutella ihmisiä puiden sisälle" Tim selitti kun mies ja yksi hisheistä nousivat ja lähtivät kohti ovea. Tim lähti perään ja jutteli hetken näille. Hishe lähti takaisin seurueensa luo ja Tim sekä mies tulivat Lukaksen luo.

"Tim. Näitkö mihin Math meni?" Lukas kysyi saaden samalla hetkellä näköpiiriinsä ryyppäävän Mathin. "Tai unohda. Kuka sinä olet?" Lukas osoitti lopun blondille joka kumarsi ja virnisti.

"Olen Francis Bonnefoy" mies esitteli ranskalaisella korostuksella. Samalla musiikki vaihtui hitaampaan ja Francis myhäili.

"Lukas Bondevik" Lukas mumisi ja äkkiä kädet kiersivät hänet takaapäin. Lukas hätkähti ja vaikka jokin hänen päässään käski häntä rentoutua. Hän jännittyi ja hänen kasvoilleen kohosi ilmeettömyys.

"Kävisikö tanssi?" Math kuiskasi hänen korvaansa. Lukas yritti päästä pois kiroten.

"Hei Tanska. Minä näin hänet aiemmin mon ami" Ranskalainen sanoi ja vaikka Lukas ei ranskaa puhunut. Hän ymmärsi että kaksi viimeistä sanaa tarkoittivat ystäväni.

"Ilman minua hän ei olisi täällä" Math sanoi ja päästi irti Lukaksesta.

"Älkää tapelko, sillä minä en tanssi" Lukas kivahti ja käveli jonnekin. Jokin tanskalaisen halauksessa oli tuntunut tutulta. Aivan kuin vuosien takaa, mutta se ei ollut mahdollista. Eihän hän ollut tuntenut Mathia kuin viikon.

Lukas löysi itsensä pian kulmasta, joka oli syrjässä ja vaikka siellä oli muita. Sieltä ei löytynyt Francista, Timiä, Berwiä tai Mathia. Lukaksen vieressä istui varsin aurinkoinen mies, joka yritti jutella Lukaksen toisella puolella istuvalle ärtyneelle miehelle. Ärtynyt mies oli käyttänyt tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja päästänyt Lukaksen istumaan omalle paikalleen. Pöydässä istui myös vakava mies sekä iloinen mies. Iloinen mies näytti paljon ärtyneeltä, joten Lukas yhdisti heidät veljiksi.

"Ottaisit mallia veljestäsi. Juhlissa kuuluu olla iloinen eikä noin nyrpeä" Aurinkoinen mies sanoi.

"Lovino kuuntele Tonia. Olemme juhlissa joten hymyile" Iloinen mies sanoi.

"Ei se juhlista johdu kuin tuosta ilopilleristä" Lovinoksi kutsuttu sanoi ja soi veljelleen pienen hymyn, johon kuitenkin aurinkoinen mies, ilmeisesti Toni reagoi ensimmäisenä yrittämällä halata Lovinoa jättäen Lukaksen väliin.

"Ei sillä, etten pitäisi haleista, mutta tuo on häiritsevää. Jos sinä tulisit tähän?" Lukas sanoi ja Toni nyökkäsi.

"HITTO! NYT KYLLÄ MINÄ HÄIVYN EN AIO ISTUA TUON JA TUON PERUNAN VÄLISSÄ ENÄÄN OLLENKAAN" Lovino huusi ja yritti lähteä, mutta Toni oli sulkenut tuon käsivarsiensa sisään.

"En tiennyt, että teillä on muitakin tunteita" Toni sanoi muka loukkaantuneen kuuloisena.

"No sitten olen erilainen korguin kuin muut!" Lovino kivahti.

Lukas oli varonut katsomasta kertaakaan veljeksiä läpi lumouksen, mutta nyt hän näki uudestaan saman kuin ennen pöytään istumista. Hän näki kaksi läpikuultavaa hahmoa. Hahmot olivat muuten valkeita kuin aaveet ilman kunnon kasvoja, mutta silti kaksi asiaa erottuivat hahmosta. Täysin mustat silmät ja sydän. Kummankin veljeksen sydämet näyttivät erilaisilta. Kummassakin erottui haaleasti italian lipun värit, mutta siinä missä Lovinon sydän oli karhea, oli hänen veljensä sydän sileä.

"Hei Toni!" ääni kuului liian tutulle ranskalaisine aksentteineen.

Toni nosti katseensa ja hymyili vieläkin leveämmin samalla kun Lukas yritti piiloutua.

"Ja hei Lukas! Math tai joku sellainen etsi sinua. Toni. Tiedätkö missä Gil on?" Francis kysyi ja nojasi pöytään.

Toni kohautti olkiaan, mutta vastaus saatiin silti.

"Hän on töissä" Hiljainen ja vakava mies sanoi.

"Luulisi sinun olevan Luddy töissä, mutta veljesi on töissä. Onko se niin pihkassa siihen naiseen?" Francis sanoi ja virnisti.

Luddyksi kutsuttu mies kohautti olkiaan ja nousi ylös.

"Tule Feli" Luddy sanoi ja vielä nimeämätön nousi ylös. Ilmeisesti nimeämätön totteli nimeä Feli. Nämä kaksi lähtivät ja Francis istui Luddyn paikalle.

* * *

**Anteeksi tässä kesti näin kauan. Olin muutaman päivän ilman konetta, joten en voinut kirjoittaa.. Ja kiitos ystävälleni, joka keksi Korguin nimen C: Anteeksi jätän tämän luvun nyt tähän ja jatkan sitten ei niin jännästä kohdasta. Ja kyllä. Tuo tappelu oli pakko lisätä tähän.**

**Käännökset:**

**Bíll!(islanti) = Auto!**

**IngenEmil, det er Math(Norja) = Ei Emil. Se on Math**

**Käännökset ovat google translatorin mukaan, joten ole varma onko oikein.**

**Ringomei99: Anteeksi, että tein Tinosta pahiksen. Idea vain putkahti päähäni ja minun piti toteuttaa se. Ja kyllä. Fantasiaa… Harvoin mitkään ficcini lopulta pysyvät realistisina, joten kirjoitan suoraan fantasiaa C: Kiitos kommentista**


	4. Chapter 4

Porukka alkoi lähteä pikku hiljaa niin, että seuraavana aamuna kymmenen jälkeen vain Lukas, sammunut Math ja krapulainen Berw istuivat yhdessä pöydässä Timin kanssa. Lukas oli huomannut, että nyt Timin pupillien värien selaaminen oli hidastunut. Berw nojasi käsiinsä ja mumisi itsekseen. Tim ei näyttänyt minkäänlaista pahoinvointia. Se saattoi kylläkin johtua siitä, että tuo oli ollut oksentamassa puolituntia joskus puoli viiden aikoihin.

"Eli siis sinä olet jonkinlainen velho?" Lukas kysyi haukotellen, mutta muuten selvänä.

"Ja äitisi toi minut pienempänä luokseni huolissaan siitä, että joutuisit kykysi kanssa hankaluuksiin" Tim jatkoi.

"Siksi minä en muista Mathia vaikka hän muistaa minut?"

"Loin loitsun, jonka avulla näet kaiken yliluonnollisen jonain muuna" Tim tiivisti sen mihin oli aiemmin käyttänyt viisitoista minuuttia.

"Eli isäni ei ollut juoppo, äitini ei ollut huora ja minulla ei ollut koiraa?" Lukas kysyi

"Niin. Luulen, että Math on lapsuuden muistojesi koira. Nyt loitsu on alkanut haaleta. Voin kyllä vahvistaa sitä jos haluat" Tim selitti, mutta Lukas pudisti päätään.

"Minun täytyy saada tietää, mitä isälleni tapahtui ja se ei onnistu jos en voi nähdä" Lukas selitti samalla kun Math onnistui tippumaan lattialle. Lukas huokaisi. "Pitäisi varmaan mennä kouluun, mutten halua mennä eilisen episodin jälkeen yksin" Lukas mumisi, mutta nousi ylös.

"Voin antaa osoitteen johon voit mennä hakemaan noita kun ehdit. Selitän, että menit kouluun ja tulet sitten myöhemmin." Tim tarjoutui ja ojensi lapun Lukakselle.

"Haluatko, että menen jonnekin kirkkoon?" Lukas kysyi luettuaan lapun.

"Se oli ennen ortodoksien kirkko, mutta siitä tehtiin instituutti teidän kaltaisillenne. Siellä on Berwin vanhemmat ja pari muuta oppilasta" Tim selitti.

Lukas kumartui lattialle ja käänsi Mathin ympäri ja alkoi kaivella tuon taskuja.

"Mitä teet?" Tim kysyi ilmeisesti järkyttyneeltä.

"Etsin yhtä juttua" Lukas mumisi ja otti puhelimen sekä veitsen.

"mitä sinä noilla?" Tim kysäisi ja hymyili hieman.

"Jos joku tunkeilee liikaa. Ja puhelin, että voin soittaa vaikka Berwille, jos joudun isompiin ongelmiin" Lukas selitti ja lähti ovelle.

"Nähdään" Tim huikkasi ennen kuin Lukas ehti sulkea oven.

Lukas käveli katuja pitkin puoliksi juosten samalla kun laittoi laukkuunsa veitsen ja kännykän. Hän käveli katja pitkin hieman eksyksissä, mutta löysi lopulta koululle. Lukasta vastassa oli Tino.

"Mihin jätit suojelijasi? Tuliko pakit?" Tino ivaili. Lukas tuhahti.

Kellot soivat ja Lukas käveli sisään. Lukas käveli kohti ensimmäistä tuntiaan. Ensimmäiseksi oli matematiikkaa, joten hän saisi ajatukset muualle.

Loppu päivän Lukas oli joko kamppausten kohteena tai sitten joku yritti murtaa Lukaksen ilmeettömyyden huutamalla Lukakselle jotain ilkeää.

Kun Lukas viimein pääsi ulos koulun ovista hän käveli nopeasti, muttei ilmeisesti tarpeeksi nopeasti kun kädet tarttuivat jo häntä käsistä vääntäen niitä väärään asentoon ja raahaten Lukaksen metsään.

* * *

**Se oli sitten siinä. Anteeksi siitä tuli näin lyhyt, mutta mielestäni sen voisi jättää tuohon kohtaan. **

**Viime luvusta unohtui suomentaa tuo ranskankielinen kohta eli.**

**Mon ami = Ystäväni**

**Sain ideaa jo seuraavaan lukuun, mutta siitä ei sen enempää... Kommentoida saa ja ilmoittaa jos jonkin parituksen haluaa esiintyvän. Olen kylläkin jo suunnitellut monia parituksia ja niitä sotkevia asioita... Niistä lisää ensiluvussa!**

**Whooppee: Saa kysyä jos ei ymmärrä niin voin yrittää selittää asian selkosuomenkielellä!(Onko se edes sana?) No jos sitä asetelmaa pahaksi haluaa sanoa, mutta pahempaa on tulossa. ****shinigami?** **Ei. Jos olet kuullut kirjasta nimeltä luukaupunki? Siitä on hieman otettu ideaa ja nuo Berwald ja Mathias ovat niinkuin Luukaupungissa olevat Jace ja Alec**

ghk,


	5. Chapter 5

Math oli kokenut tylyn herätyksen, kun Tim oli kaatanut tuon niskaan ämpärillisen jäitä ja vettä. Sen jälkeen Math oli kiskottu kylpyhuoneeseen ja Tim oli valuttanut Mathin naamalle kylmää vettä, kunnes Mathin pää oli selvennyt. Tim oli selittänyt, että Lukas oli koulussa ja, että tämä tulisi koulun jälkeen Mathin luo instituuttiin.

"Olen miettinyt miksi Lukas ei muista minua" Math sanoi masentuneena ja nojasi instituutin ruokapöytään. Pöydässä istui Mathin lisäksi Berw, Peter, Emma ja Berwin äiti, joka luki kirjaa.

"Jos sinä otat minut mukaan metsästämään demoneita niin minä voin auttaa sinua selvittämään sen!" Peter hihkaisi.

"Peter! Me emme metsästä demoneita. Me rankaisemme niitä, jotka rikkovat lakia." Emma huokaisi masentuneena, mutta jatkoi pirteänä aamupalansa syömistä.

"Onko vohveleita vielä? En ole syönyt mitään eilisen kouluruuan jälkeen" Math marisi ja nousi ylös.

"Ei Math yleensä noin hiljainen ole. Mikä häntä vaivaa?" Emma kysyi huolissaan. Berw jolle kysymys oli osoitettu oli hiljaa tosin Peter kohautti olkiaan.

"Yksipuolista rakkautta?" Berw mutisi.

"Ja kuka se toinen on?" Emma kysyi äkkiä kiinnostuneena.

"Hän on Lukas jonka tunsin pienempänä ja jonka paras ystävä olin" Math sanoi ja istui takaisin paikalleen suureen pöytään johon olisi saanut monta kymmentä ihmistä syömään samaan aikaan.

"Jaa" Emma mutisi nolona siitä, ettei ollut kysynyt asiaa suoraan Mathilta.

"Berw" Berw vastasi puhelimeen niinkuin aina. Äkkiä hän heitti puhelimen kohti Mathia joka otti siitä kopin.

"Hej Lukas!.. Ai... No olemme tulossa" Math kävi nopean keskustelun ja sulki puhelimen.

"Minne menette?" Peter kysyi ja nousi ylös.

"Haemme Lukaksen. Autoon ei mahdu" Math selitti ja lähti ovelle.

"Kun neito on pulassa niin Math on heti auttamassa" Emma mumisi.

"Kuulin tuon!" Math huudahti ennen kuin sulki oven perässään.

Math käveli autolle ja istui kuskinpaikalle ja kaksikko ajoi nopeasti koululle. Siellä Math nousi autosta yhtänopeasti kuin salama ja lähti kävelemään kohti metikköä. Berw seurasi vaikkei läheskään yhtä nopesti kuin miltei juokseva ystävänsä. He löysivät pieneltä aukiolta verisen, ruhjotun ja likaisen Lukaksen, joka makasi lyyhistyneenä maassa kasvot maahan.

"Lukas!" Math parahti ja nosti Lukaksen pään syliinsä. Lukas avasi silmänsä vaivalla ja äännähti hiljaa.

Lukaksen otsa oli veressä ja veri oli valunut toisen silmän peitoksi aina leukaan asti ja kuivunut. Lukaksen kaulassa oli tennispallon kokoisia mustelmia. Hänen vasen olkapäänsä äytti menneen sijoiltaan ja saman käden kyynärvarressa oli avomurtuma. Mathias näki uhelimensa vähän matkan päässä ja veitsensä iskettynä puunrunkoon. Math silitti lukaksen poskea.

"Berw. Auta minua nostamaan Lukas" Math sanoi ja Berw tuli aivan viereen. Heidän nostaessaan lukasta Lukas inahti kivusta minkä vuoksi Math arveli, että tuon kylkiluita oli murtunut useampi kappale. Kävi myös ilmi, että Lukas ei pystynyt laskemaan ollenkaan painoaan oikealle jalalleen ja, että kyseisen jalan nilkka ol turvonnut melkein kaksinkertaiseen kokoonsa.

Pitkän matkan ja taistelun jälkeen Lukas saatiin auton takapenkille makaamaan ja Math yritti auttaa Lukasta parhaansa mukaan etupenkiltä samalla kun Berw ajoi "lievää" ylinopeutta takaisin instituuttiin. Matka sujui hiljaisuudessa ellei laskettu Lukaksen inahtelua ja satunnaisia voihkaisuja takapenkiltä. Instituutilla Math ja Berw auttoivat Lukaksen ulos ja taluttivat tuon sisään. Lukas ehtinähdä sisällä vain suuren aulan ja erittäin vihaisen näköisen tumma hiuksisen naisen ennen kuin hänen näkönsä sumeni.

"Mathias Anders Køhler! Olen pettynyt sinuun! Tuoda nyt maallikko instituuttiin!" Lukas kuuli naisen räyhäävän.

"Sama koskee sinua Berwald Fre..." Lukas ei kuullut huutoa loppun. Hän tunsi, että otsan haavasta alkoi valua jotain lämmintä. Verta. Samalla hän menetti tajuntansa.

* * *

**Siinä oli sitten tämäkin luku. Täytyy kyllä nyt tuottaa pettymys, mutta päivitystahti hidastuu, sillä en pääse koneelle kunnolla kuin ehkä kerran tai kaksi kahdessa viikossa. Anteeksi, jos tulee kirjoitus virheitä, sillä nyt kirjoittelen suurimmaksi osaksi kännykällä ja vieläpä bloggerin viestinluonti tilaan ja tämän virheiden korjaustaito tiedetään... Mutta noin. Nyt tämäkin luku saatiin päätökseen. Tästä tuli erittäin lyhyt, mutta toivottavasti piditte!**

**Anteeksi kamalasti viime luvun loppuun tulleesta "ghk," En todellakaan tiedä mistä se tuli**

**Whooppee: No en varmaan saisi kertoa, mutta luultavasti ensilukuun jo tulee Itävalta.. Olen vain miettinyt miten saan kyseisen kohtauksen kirjoitetuksi, mutta vihdoin keksin.. Muuten se olisi tullut jo aiemmin... Anteeksi niistä virheistä. Olen itsekin löytänyt niitä läpilukiessani, mutta kaikki eivät aina pistä silmään... Kun Word ei halua tunnistaa niitä virheiksi. Niin ne aseet. No niistä tarkempaa infoa myöhemmissä luvuissa C:**


	6. Chapter 6

Toisaalla eräässä suurehkossa rakennuksessa eräs nainen istui sängyllään hiljaa. Naisella oli myrkynvihreät pedon silmät ja ruskeat pitkät lainehtivat hiukset. Hänen suunpienestä valui veri vana ja tuon toisessa kädessä oleva puolikuun muotoinen haava valui verta sotkien lakanat, jotka olivat jo ennestään nuhjuiset ja veriset. Huoneen nurkassa seisoi erittäin huonovointisen näköinen albiino mies. Nainen virnisti niin, että tuon verenpeitossa olevat veitsenterävät kulmahampaat näkyivät.

"Älä näytä noin pelokkaalta. Tiedän ettei ole mukavaa katsoa ruokailuani, varsinkaan kun veri ei ole tuoretta, mutta olet katsonut vierestä jo lukuisia kertoja" Nainen sanoi lempeästi ja nousi ylös kävellen miehen luo ja siveli tuon poskea terävillä kynsilään aiheuttaen viiltohaavan tuolle.

"Voitko lopettaa?" Albiino mies sanoi ja sävähti, mutta ei yrittänyt paeta naisen kynsiä.

"En." Elizavetaksikin kutsuttu nainen sanoi. "Olen kateellinen silmistäsi. Et ole edes verenimijäsukua, mutta sinulla on kauniit verenpunaiset pedonsilmät, joilla kerätä kunnioitusta saaliilta" Elizaveta leperteli.

"Minä en olekaan mikään tappaja. Minua ei kiinnosta tappaminen. Se edellinenkin halusi vain tappaa" Mies mumisi.

"No kuka se edellinen oli?" Elizaveta kysyi kiinnostuneena ja nojasi lähemmäs miestä.

"En muista tarkkaan Roderich Edeljotain" Mies sanoi epävarmana ja aavistuksen verran pelokkaampana.

"Onko Roddy täällä?! Roderich Edelstein? Minun on pakko nähdä hänet!" Elizaveta huudahti riemuissaan ja oli äkkiä jo yrittämässä avata ovea.

"Miksi?" Myös Gilbertiksi kutsuttu mies kysyi ihmeissään naisen reaktiosta.

"Hän on tavallaan poikaystäväni.. Tai oli. Olin nimittäin hänen kanssaan jokin aika sitten ja minut siepattiin takaisin tänne. Luulen, että hän on kyllä löytänyt useita muita viidensadan vuoden aikana" Elizaveta selitti innoissaan ja yritti potkia ja vetää ovea auki.

"Hajoitat kohta sen oven" Gilbert mumisi.

"Avaa se!" Elizaveta kivahti

"Ei se varmasti noin tärkeää ole" Gilbert sanoi ja ja valmistautui Elizavetan hyökkäykseen, mutta sen sijaan nainen lysähti lattialle kuin rautayrttipistoksen saaneena.

"Roderich vain oli ensimmäinen yliluonnollinen henkilö jonka tapasin muutoksen jälkeen, ellei veljeäni lasketa. Ja sitä ei lasketa, sillä hän kuoli melkein heti muutokseni jälkeen" Elizaveta selitti ja tuon silmät tuntuivat palavan.

"Haluatko puhua siitä?" Gilbert kysyi huolissaan ja meni Elizavetan taakse.

"Se on pitkä tarina" Elizaveta ja sanoi ja kääntyi. Tuon poskissa oli palovammajuovia ja tuon silmät olivat täysin mustat keskeltä ja väri levittyi tahramaisesti koko silmälle.

"Meillä on aikaa" Gilbert sanoi lempeästi ja äänensävy yllätti jopa albiino miehen itsensä.

"Kaikki varmaan alkoi kun veljeni katosi metsään. Vanhempani alkoivat etsiä häntä. Hänet löydettiin huonossa kunnossa, mutta lääkäri kertoi ettei veljelläni ole hengenvaaraa. Yöllä äitini herätti minut ja kertoi veljeni kuolleen. Itkin aamun asti. Aamulla kaikki oli kuitenkin toisin. Veljeni oli kokenut ihmeparantumisen. Silloin rukoilin jum... He..." Elizaveta takelteli sanoissaan.

"Herraa? Isä meidän? Jumalaa?" Gilbert kysyi selventäessään ja Elizaveta nyökkäsi.

"Niin. Aamulla sanoin äidilleni että hän oli pelännyt liikaa ja nähnyt unta, mutta nyt tiedän, että veljeni koki muutoksen lopun sinä yönä. En suuttunut äidille, sillä hän oli pelännyt kuten me muutkin. Huhut veljeni parantumisesta levisi. Kielsin äitiä puhumasta unestaan, sillä jotkut olivat liian taikauskoisia.

Veljeni ei enää syönyt kanssamme ja parantumisen jälkeen metsä alkoi vetää veljeäni vain yhä enemmän puoleensa. Jotenkin tieto äitini uni ja veljeni syömättömyys kiiri muiden korviin. Siihen meni noin viisi vuotta. Sitten lyötiin lukkoon, että perheemme oli riivattu paholaisen hengellä.

Kotiimme hyökättiin ja vanhempani tapettiin. Käskin nuorempaa pikkuveljeäni piiloutumaan hameeni kätköihin ja vanhempi pikkuveljeni, hän joka oli muutettu tuli luokseni ja sanoi, että pystyisi suojelemaan nuorimmaista. Piilotin molemmat hameeni suojiin. Pitkään vain seisoin peloissani kunnes minut löydettiin. He syyttivät minua noidaksi ja kiduttivat minua. En siirtynyt ja paljastanut veljiäni vaan kestin kaiken.

Lopulta he lopettivat ja lähtivät etsimään veljiäni. Vanhempi pikkuveljeni oli tehnyt jotain, koska he löysivät kaksi pojan ruumista. He lähtivät ja minä lysähdin lattialle. Olin niin kuollut kuin elävä voi olla. Tuntuu, että olin jo ylittänyt rajan, kun kipu palautti minut. Sitten kipu muuttui nautinnoksi. Äkkiä pilvet siirtyivät syrjään. Näin verisen veljeni. Minua huumasi oudosti. Sitten tajusin hänen ranteensa olevan suullani ja minä join hänen vertaan. Hetken kaikki oli hyvin. Näin selkeästi, kuulin kaiken. Sitten äkkiä kaikki pimeni.

Seuraavan kerran kun avasin silmäni en nähnyt veljiäni. Tunsin janon kurkussani, joten menin keittiöön otin lasin vettä mutta se ei auttanut. Lähdin ulos. Ajattelin, että tarvitsisin jotain vahvempaa. Jokin veti minua silti metsään. Näin vanhemman pikkuveljeni ja juoksin tuon luo. Vauhti pelästytti minut joten juoksin puuta päin. Veljeni oli auttamassa minua. Veljeni kertoi minun olevan nyt saalistaja. Hän myös kertoi vieneensä nuorimman suojaan. Olin onnellinen. Jonkin aikaa. Veljeni opetti minua metsästämään eläimiä ja kuinka hallita voimani.

Sitten toinen kaltaisemme löysi meidät. Hän syytti veljeäni jostain. Veljeni sanoi, että en saisi puuttua taisteluun. Veljeni kuitenkin hävisi ja minä olin taas onneton. Etsin nuorimmaisen ja jäin seuraamaan sukuni jatkumista.

Suurimmaksi osaksi ensimmäisen sadanvuoden aikana en tehnyt muuta kuin surrut veljeäni ja join satunnaisesti. Pian tajusin, että haluaisin lapsen. Yritin useasti mutta ei mitään. Sitten ymmärsin, että tämä on kirous. Yritin hukuttaa itseni. Ampua itseni, näännyttää itseni, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Minun olisi pitänyt löytää joku kaltaiseni tappmaan minut.

Aloin tappamaan huvikseni. En välittänyt mistään. Välillä kävin tarkkailemassa sukuni tilannetta. Sitten löysin Roderichin.

Se oli eräänä iltana niin sanotulla taistelutantereella. Siihen mennessä verentarpeeni oli kasvanut joten olin juonut sinä yönä paljon. En tiennyt, että oli muitakin yliluonnollisia lajeja kuin mikä minä ja minun veljeni olimme. Luulin häntäkin aluksi yhdeksi meistä. En aluksi nähnyt muuta kuin hänen silmänsä. Ne olivat täysin mustat, mutta sekä pupillin ja iiriksen,että iiriksen ja valkuaisen rajoissa oli ohuet kultaiset kehät. Sitten hän astui kunnolla kuunvaloon ja näin tuon hieman vihertävän ihon. Tuon iho oli hieman läpikuultavaa ja tuon hiukset eivät laskeutuneet normaalisti ne leijuivat ilmassa samoin kuin hän olisi ollut vedessä. Hänellä oli silloin pitkät mintunvihreät hiukset. Rakastuin samalla hetkellä silmittömästi." Elizaveta selitti haltioituneesti. Gilbert oli istunut Elizavetan viereen ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen tuon poskelta ennen kuin se ehtisi polttaa uuden palovamman.

"Sinun veljesi teki oikein pelastaessaan sinut" Gilbert sanoi ja Elizaveta halasi tuota.

"Kirous on silti kirous" Elizaveta kuiskasi tuon korvaan.

"Kirouksista viis. Perhe on tärkein" Gilbert sanoi ja silitti naisen selkään. "Sanon sen ystävänä ja isoveljenä. Sinun veljesi kuoli rakastavana. Minä tein virheen ja elän veljen kanssa, joka vihaa minua" Gilbert sanoi ja silitti toisella kädellään tuon päätä.

"Gilbert. Minulla on jano" Elizaveta sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Gilbertin ympärille. Gilbert nyökkäsi.

"Juo vain" Gilbert sanoi hymyillen haikeasti.

"Kiitos" Elizaveta sanoi ja paljasti hampaansa. Tuo kumminkin alkoi äkkiä epäröimään.

"Elizaveta?" Gilbert kysyi ja meni hieman kauemmaksi.

Elizaveta veti hampaansa takaisin piiloonsa ja painoi huulensa Gilbertin huulille, joka vastasi suudelmaan. Kaksikko suuteli pitkään.

* * *

**Tässä oli tämä luku. Anteeksi kirjoitin sen näin ja ihan eri henkilöillä, mutta tässä oli melko tärkeää infoa. Anteeksi tästä tuli lyhyt. Nuo unkarin pikkuveljet. Saatte kuvitella siihen ihan ketkä haluatte tai olla kuvittelematta. Itse ainakin luulisin, että vanhempi pikkuveli olisi Romania...**

**Pruhunia ja Aushunia. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte. Ja olkaa hyvä, jos Itävallasta sai traumat ja/tai painajaisia**

**ringomei99: Kiva kun tykkäsit. Kyllä Mathias on erittäin ihastunut Lukakseen. Se on yksi (lukuisista) otpeistani niin tottakai se on niin C:**


End file.
